Flowers of the Flirt
by berryandlisa
Summary: Ron's first attempt at flirting does not go at all as planned. For a couple of challenges. This is more a drabble than anything, but feel free to R/R!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

_This is for the "Pick a Card, Any Card" challenge and the "All Those Characters" challenge._

_A/N at the end._

* * *

><p>There's one side of Ron no one really sees. It's not that he doesn't want to show it. It's just buried deep, deep,<em>deep<em> down in him. Most don't even know he has it. His mum and Hermione and Lavender Brown are really the only two that have seen it and identified it. Not even his very best friend, the famous Harry Potter, has really had a good glimpse of it. It's a struggle to make it come out. You almost have to work to get it. Have you guessed yet?

No! Not his smart side. His flirty side.

You're probably thinking _he has a flirt side?_ Yes! Of course! Who doesn't? Even if it's almost never seen, everyone has one. It's part of human instincts to try and win over the opposite (or same) sex to reproduce and love you. Some people are more flirty than others. Some people have the flirty side, but they couldn't pick up the other (or same) gender to save their life.

The first time Ron ever tried to flirt ended up being a complete and total disaster. Mostly because it was a dare from his older brothers, Fred and George. Ginny's new friend, Bessie, was over one day for play date. Ron was about 8 years old at the time and Fred and George were 10.

Ginny and Bessie were having a tea party with some magically animated stuffed animals and a dolls under a huge weeping willow tree. They had no idea that Fred and George were scheming to interrupt their little affair. The twins ran up to Ron who was playing in his father's garage where he kept all his muggle findings. "Hey, little bro," said Fred.

"We were wondering..." George continued.

"...If you wanted..."

"...To hang out..."

"...With us big kids?" George ended with a smile.

"Uhh," Ron replied stupidly, "What were you guys gonna do?"

"We were gonna play a prank on Ginny and Bessie!" Fred said enthusiastically.

Ron smiled and shrugged. "I guess so!" A part of him told him to be wary, for the twin's pranks often ended in catastrophe (meaning they were yelled at by their mum). But he ignored the little voice and listened to the louder voice saying it was only one joke.

Ron followed his brothers as they sneaked out to the back yard and hid behind a bush. Fred and George then told Ron the plan. He was to go up to the girls and start flirting with them (namely Bessie) and the Fred and George would come over with pies and pie them in the face!

Ron asked when they were done how to flirt and George replied, "Act you love her and want to marry her. Act like you want to date here, 'kay?"

Ron nodded eagerly. Though he still had no idea what to do, he figured getting down on one knee with a flower would suffice.

And that's pretty much what he did. He picked a flower as he walked over and started serenading Bessie. Both girls giggled at how ridiculous Ron was being. They stopped when they heard a noise from behind a bush. So did Ron. Fred and George were laughing their butts off at how silly and clueless Ron was.

Ron- red-faced and angry- threw down the flower and stomped back to the house and told his mum all about Fred and George's plan.

Mrs. Weasley, however, was more interested in how Ron had serenaded, and so he showed his mother what he did. Mrs. Weasley was so amused she didn't punish Fred and George for their almost prank.

Ron was furious. Why did they laugh at him everytime he messed up? He hated it! It made him look so stupid. Not only did they laugh at him, they set him up for failure.

And that's why he almost never flirts.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Just a random oneshot for a couple of challenges. More of a drabble than anything, but still! Let me know what you think of it. I will hopefully be updating Dear Help soon, so don't you worry one bit about that. Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
